


Hunk’s Discoveries

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Dry Humping, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Roomates, Size Difference, garrison era, thigh humping, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Hunk is happy to discover certain things about his new boyfriend.Kinktober 2020 Day 9 - Thigh Riding
Relationships: Hunk/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Kudos: 71





	Hunk’s Discoveries

The newly formed couple started their night the usual way once all their work was done and it was quiet in their shared room in the Garrison. Well quiet save for the heavy breathing that was coming from the two who were trading kisses with each other. 

Hunk had one hand cupping the back of Lance’s head as he dipped the smaller man down slightly as he controlled the kiss. Lance clung to Hunk’s vest, moaning happily as he pressed up against his boyfriend as he was kissed senseless. 

Lance broke the kiss with a loud moan when Hunk accidentally pulled on his hair harder than usual. Lance blushed deeply when Hunk stared at him in shock before a pleased smile crossed his lips as he tugged on Lance’s silky hair again. Lance gave a startled moan as his eyes rolled up into his head as his jeans started to tent as sparks of pleasure went down his spine. 

“Good to know,” Hunk murmured smugly as he took possession of Lance’s mouth again, pulling and twisting on Lance’s hair. Lance was slowly turning into a puddle under the ministrations and he was losing the little control he had left. Lance pushed at Hunk’s shoulder and quickly straddled one of Hunk’s blissfully thick thighs and the new height allowed him to kiss Hunk back properly. 

Hunk left Lance’s hair alone as he smoothed his large hands down Lance’s back, caressing his hips before they settled on his ass. Lance shivered at the way Hunk’s hands covered his ass almost completely. Lance gasped into Hunk’s mouth as his cock jerked in his jeans when Hunk pulled his hips forward with his hands on Lance’s ass. 

“Come on Lance, want to see you ride my thigh.” Hunk encouraged after he broke the kiss to bite and suck a mark behind Lance’s ear as he kneaded Lance’s soft ass through his jeans. 

“Hunk,” Lance whined, his blush deepening but that didn’t stop him from rocking his hips forward. Lance grabbed onto the back of Hunk’s neck, panting softly as Hunk aided his movements with his strong hands and before Lance knew it, he was actively humping his boyfriend’s thigh.  
Lance’s cock was drooling in his boxers and he could feel how it was making his jeans damp as he ground his clothed erection against Hunk’s thick thigh. Lance felt shy and unsure but one look at the admiration on Hunk’s equally flushed face it all faded away. 

“Does it feel good?” Hunk asked curiously as Lance ground his hips and picked up the pace of his humping, gasping and moaning openly now that he knew Hunk was into it as much as him. 

“Y-Yeah, it feels really good Hunk.” Lance bit his lower lip as he did a slow hump, dragging his clothed cock over Hunk’s thigh, the friction of all the fabric on his cock had him aching. 

“Can you come like this? Just from riding my thigh? Or do I need to pull your hair again?” Hunk asked as he sucked another mark onto Lance’s skin, but this time low on his collarbone so their uniforms would cover it. 

“Ah, ah, H-Hunk,” Lance panted as he arched his back, spurred on by Hunk’s husky tone and curious words. Hunk hummed against Lance’s skin as he tightened his grip on Lance’s ass and tugged him forward forcefully. Lance keened at the way that action made his cock jerk in his wet jeans. Lance bowed his back glad he was so flexible as he rutted against Hunk’s thigh, knowing he wasn’t far away from coming. 

“I want to see you come like this Lance, please come for me while riding my thigh.” Hunk’s eyes were pitch black with lust as he watched Lance hump his thigh almost mindlessly by this point, the wet spot on the front of Lance’s jeans only adding to his arousal. 

“H-Hunk!” Lance whined as he shuddered and when Hunk groped his ass once again, that was it for Lance. Lance was still getting used to being with a partner and all of this was overwhelming. 

Hunk watched amazed and highly turned on as his boyfriend shook and mewled his way through his orgasm, the front of his jeans were soaked now. Hunk rubbed at his cock through his tented pants and followed his boyfriend moments later with a groan he muffled in Lance’s hair. 

“That was great,” Lance slurred as he loosely clutched at Hunk’s hair and a dopy smile appeared on his lips. 

“We should do that again,” Hunk agreed and they met for a fumbling kiss as they pressed close again, uncaring of the way their pants were wet and sticky with cum.


End file.
